The techniques described herein relate to a cooling frame for a mezzanine card for use in connection with a host card. The cooling frame and mezzanine card allow for high power heat dissipation.
Circuit card modules are used in many areas of computing and frequently utilize mezzanine cards and cooling frames. Standard bodies, such as the VMEbus International Trade Association (“VITA”) have developed both electrical and mechanical specifications to which most manufacturers adhere. Customers often prefer standardized components because it ensures compatibility between various products purchased from different vendors. Accordingly, most manufacturers adhere to the above standards for circuit card modules and/or mezzanine cards.
Circuit card modules may comprise printed circuit boards (PCBs) or printed wiring boards (PWBs), terms that are often used interchangeably. Electronic components, such as integrated circuits and processors, may be affixed to the boards. Mezzanine cards are PWBs that may be attached both mechanically and electrically to a host card. As the processors and integrated circuits that are affixed to mezzanine cards increase in performance, there arises a need for efficient, high power dissipation of the heat generated by these components.
Previous heat dissipation solutions transfer heat from the mezzanine card components to a top cooling frame, then to the mezzanine card PWB, and then finally to the host card frame.